Corazón confundido
by Yukii
Summary: 'Kurama empezó a darse cuenta de que era inevitable. Estaba enamorado de alguien que no tendría jamás.' Autora: Lady Miriamele. [YAOI: Kurama&Hiei] ¡ACABADO!
1. Capítulo 1

HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES Yukii ^_^ . 

SOLO DECIR QUE ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.  
  


**********************************************************************  
  


**CORAZON CONFUNDIDO**  
  


(Heart's confusion)  
  


Autora: Lady Miriamele  
  


(dreamingpoetess@aol.com)  
  


*********************************************************************  
  


¿Por qué estaba tan hambriento de amor? ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba tanto el calor de Hiei? ¿Cuál era la causa de esto? ¡Maldita sea! Él era Youko Kurama, el mejor ladrón de Makai. Él era Shuichi Minamino, estudiante e hijo perfecto. ¿Por qué demonios estaba sufriendo tanto? No era justo. Él estaba bien solo. No necesitaba a nadie más, no necesitaba ser amado. Tenía a su madre, que era todo lo que podía necesitar.  
  
¡Maldito su corazón! Ablandado por el sabor de la vida humana. Furiosas lágrimas, lágrimas que nadie sabía que derramaba, corrieron por su rostro. Se había acercado a Hiei, tan cerca como pudo. Entonces, cuando Hiei fue a trabajar para Mukuro ellos empezaron a distanciarse. Y Kurama empezó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Hiei. Por fin, después de algún tiempo, más misiones llegaron para los detectives espirituales y volvió a estar cerca de Hiei otra vez más. Ahora su vida había cambiado.  
  
'¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué?' - Los pensamientos de Kurama se aceleraron furiosos. - '¿Por qué anhelo su amor? ¿Por qué ansío tanto ser aceptado? ¿Por qué no puedo sólo morir?' - sintió como si no pudiese respirar. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estúpidas emociones humanas!!!!!! Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que permanecer en pie. Esta ansiedad por amor no lo podía derribar. Quizás si esperaba...  
  
Toc, toc , toc. Kurama levantó la cabeza. Dos ojos rojos como la sangre le miraban expectantes desde su ventana. Fuera sonaron truenos. Kurama se apresuró a ir hacia la ventana y dejar entrar a Hiei. Éste abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. - "¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te han contagiado las emociones humanas?" - dijo con tono poco amigable.  
  
Un poco avergonzado, Kurama se limpió sus lágrimas.  
  
"Algo así. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"  
  
"Hn. Mukuro me ha enviado al Ningenkai en una misión."  
  
Kurama suspiró. Hiei nunca pediría ayuda aunque la necesitase. "¿Es la lluvia, entonces? ¿Necesitas un sitio donde estar?"  
  
"Hn. Algo así."  
  
Desconcertado, Kurama miró fijamente a los ojos de fuego de Hiei. ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿O había algo de simpatía en esa frase? Dejó huir ese pensamiento y señaló su cama. "De acuerdo. Tú quédate con la cama." Dicho eso, Kurama cogió algunas mantas e hizo un algo menos que confortable colchón en el suelo. "Buenas noches, Hiei." Y apagó la luz.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Kurama se estiró, su ira se desvanecía lentamente. En pocos segundos sólo había tristeza. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Primero rabia, luego desesperación. Kurama empezó a darse cuenta de que era inevitable. Estaba enamorado de alguien que no tendría jamás. Alguien quien probablemente le odiaría por admitir su amor. Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla y después se rindió al sueño.  
  
Sus sueños le irritaron. Su corazón se debatía entre sentimientos de pérdida y de dolor. Intentó gritar, escaparse; pero algo se lo impedía. Algo se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su sufrimiento. Y ese algo no era otro sino su auténtico amor. Hiei, en su verdadera forma demoníaca se reía con su risa mecánica mientras observaba a Kurama llorar.  
  
"¡Eh, zorro! ¡Despierta!" - Hiei sacudió a Kurama por tercera vez. Kurama se incorporó jadeando. Sus manos se movían violentamente. Hiei se levantó y dijo: "Tus gritos me despertaron."  
  
Kurama, todavía un poco tembloroso, se dirigió al baño. Quizás si se encerraba en...  
  
"Kurama." - Hiei le llamó desde fuera del baño. - "Estás muy raro."  
  
"Déjame solo." - contestó bruscamente Kurama. ¿Por qué Hiei no le dejaba en paz? ¿No le había torturado ya suficiente?  
  
"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres." - Kurama percibió la marcha de Hiei y abrió la puerta del baño. Volvió a su cama y tuvo un fugaz pensamiento antes de volver a soñar. "Nunca me rebajaré a suplicar amor. Nunca."  
  
~ ^*^ ~  
  
'Eso es lo que consigues por intentar ayudar a un zorro testarudo. De patitas en la calle.' - Se quejaba Hiei mientras corría bajo la lluvia. Genial, ¿dónde iría ahora? Podría ir con Yukina, quien le recibiría con mucho gusto, pero verdaderamente él no quería despertarla. Era demasiado tarde... o temprano, como se quiera pensar. Su única salida era enfrentarse a la lluvia. Encontró un árbol en un parque desierto que le daba cobijo y se puso a dormir.  
  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" - la mente de Hiei se aceleró mientras saltaba fuera del árbol a un frío charco. ¿Qué había escuchado? Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, una voz que sonaba como la de Kurama había cruzado su mente. Había dicho, "Nunca me rebajaré a suplicar por amor. Nunca." La voz fue muy fuerte, Hiei estaba casi seguro que todo Japón la podría haber oído.  
  
¿Cuál era el problema del zorro? Amor. Estúpidos sentimientos humanos. Se había derrumbado por una chica. Probablemente alguna tonta ningen. ¿Pero quién se atrevería a no dejar entrar el amor de Kurama? El brazo de Hiei empezó a echar humo. Kurama era perfecto. De suave voz, educado, apasionado, capaz de sacrificarse por los seres queridos y atractivo. Oh, muy atractivo. Esos tristes lagos verdes en los que Hiei de buena gana se ahogaría. Esos rojos y largos mechones que se movían libremente con el viento. La forma en que Kurama sonreía, esas largas y bellas piernas...  
  
Maldiciendo en voz alta, Hiei dio un puñetazo a un árbol. ¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez! Perdiéndose en un mundo de fantasía sobre algo que no tendría jamás. Quienquiera que estuviese haciendo sufrir a Kurama debía ser una idiota. Si la encontraba, Hiei juró que se aseguraría de que ella sufriese una suerte más dolorosa. Pero hasta entonces, necesitaba resguardarse de la lluvia, ya estaba estornudando.  


~ ^*^ ~

"¿Kurama, te sientes bien? No eres el de siempre." 'En absoluto', añadió Yusuke mentalmente. Kurama y él estaban sentados en el parque. Yusuke le había llamado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Kurama se había vuelto... esto... antipático. No era tan educado como solía ser y casi no hablaba. Sus sonrisas eran obviamente forzadas y en sus ojos se reflejaban profundas emociones. Yusuke temía, en algunas ocasiones, que Kurama pudiese prender fuego a algo con una mirada. Otras veces, Kurama parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar. No había ninguna duda, algo definitivamente iba mal.  
  
"Estoy bien." - respondió simplemente.  
  
Yusuke intentó conservar la paciencia. - "Sé que algo va mal, eres como un libro abierto." - En realidad, Yusuke no había sido el primero en darse cuenta, fue Keiko quien se dio cuenta antes y sólo cuando ella se lo dijo vio el espectacular cambio.  
  
"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien."  
  
Respuesta incorrecta. - "¡Y un cuerno estás bien, Kurama! Andas por ahí como un zombi, casi has olvidado por completo tu campaña de los-humanos- deben-ser-educados-y-perfectos. Has abandonado la vida social que tanto te gustaba y no he visto una rosa en siglos!" - No hubo respuesta. - "¡Argh, Kurama! Keiko y Yukina también se han dado cuenta. Kuwabara, bueno ya sabes cómo es. Y Hiei, ¿por qué piensas que pasa tanto tiempo en el Makai?"  
  
Yusuke tenía más cosas que decir, pero de repente el aire a su alrededor se volvió tenso. Entonces Yusuke se dio cuenta. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado tenía que ver con Hiei. - "Está bien Kurama, dime ¿qué te ha hecho?"  
  
Una larga pausa y después: "Todo."  
  
"¿Qué?" - Ahora Yusuke estaba confundido.  
  
"Todo. Él lo hizo todo. Él es Hiei y por eso aquí estoy, completamente en ruina. Él me cambió y yo no puedo controlarlo."  
  
"...eh?"  
  
La mirada de Kurama era impaciente. - "¡Me he enamorado de él, Yusuke!"  
  
"Oh." - Yusuke tardó un buen rato en procesar eso. ¿Kurama amaba a Hiei? ¿cómo podía ser? Yusuke siempre pensó que eran buenos amigos, pero ¿amor? Yusuke se dio cuenta de que Kurama estaba esperando algo más que un simple 'Oh'. - "Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?"  
  
"¿Cómo piensas que reaccionará Hiei cuando se lo diga?" - Kurama no lo dijo enfadado, sólo abatido.  
  
"Oh." - Otra vez esa poco inteligente palabra. Debía haber algo más que pudiese decir. Pero no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Dónde se había metido? - "Bueno, debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Quiero decir, es evidente que te está consumiendo. Venga, eres un Youko, seguro que conoces muchas maneras de conseguir un amante más."  
  
"No un amante como Hiei." - se quejó - "De todas formas, probablemente él no sienta lo mismo."  
  
"Bueno, no lo sabes seguro." - Aunque Yusuke lo dudaba. Hiei no parecía capaz de sentir amor por nadie, excepto por su hermana.  
  
"Olvídalo. Es inútil." - Kurama se levantó para irse.  
  
"No, espera! ¡Tengo una idea!" - rió triunfante. - "Hiei quizás no sea capaz de sentir amor, pero sí que es capaz de sentir celos. Todo lo que necesitas para comprobar si él te quiere como más que un amigo es conseguir una novia."  
  
Kurama rió. - "Mira, no sé dónde conseguiré una novia..."  
  
"¡Tu escuela entera está enamorada de ti!" - le interrumpió Yusuke.  
  
"... que entienda lo que pretendo y me ayude sabiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros. No quiero herir a nadie." - acabó Kurama.  
  
"Oh." - Yusuke exprimió su cerebro intentando pensar en alguien que pudiese servir. Keiko no. Demonios, Yusuke imaginó que si ella salía con Kurama unos cuantos días, incluso si era fingido, él sería historia. Kurama era demasiado perfecto. Yukina definitivamente no. "¿Qué tal Botan?"  
  
"Sin ofender, Yusuke, pero no quiero continuar con esto." - Kurama se fue sin decir nada más.  
  
Yusuke se quedó sentado un rato más pensando. - 'Está bien, Kurama. No tienes que salir con otra chica si los celos no son tu estilo, pero no puedo dejarte ir así...'  


~ ^*^ ~

"Vamos a jugar a un juego." - gritó Yusuke, sonriendo exageradamente. El grupo se había reunido en el templo de Genkai para celebrar una pequeña fiesta en honor del compromiso informal de Yusuke y Keiko. - "¿Qué tal verdad o atrevimiento?"  
  
"¡Sí!" - dijo Kuwabara- "De esta manera podremos descubrir quiénes son los verdaderos cobardes."  
  
"Hn. Conmigo no contéis." - se quejó Hiei, sentándose cerca de la ventana.  
  
"De acuerdo Hiei, pero tienes que estar relacionado de alguna manera. Vamos a ver... Castigo: Si no llevas a cabo tu verdad o atrevimiento entonces debes... ¡besar a Hiei!" - Yusuke rió incontrolablemente.  
  
Hiei los miró con furia. "Si alguien me besa, juro que lo cortaré en pequeños trozos y..."  
  
"Supongo que eso quiere decir que todos deben cumplir lo que les toque." - rió nerviosamente Kuwabara. Sería lo mejor, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de besar a Hiei.  
  
"Yo no quiero jugar." - dijo la suave voz de Kurama.  
  
"Oh no, Kurama tienes que jugar. - instó Yusuke. - "Ahora... Kuwabara tú primero."  
  
"¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Keiko?" - preguntó.  
  
"Verdad."  
  
"¿Quién te gusta más, Yusuke o Kurama?"  
  
"Hombre, Kurama por supuesto" - ella sonrió mientras Yusuke caía al suelo, Kurama se puso rojo. "Él es todo un caballero, por no mencionar que es muy guapo."  
  
"¡Keiko! ¡Estás comprometida conmigo!" - gimió Yusuke. - "¿Eso no quiere decir que te gusto mucho?"  
  
Yusuke se fue de mal humor a una esquina.  
  
"¿Verdad o atrevimiento... Yusuke?" - preguntó Keiko, como si no le hubiese torturado bastante.  
  
"Atrevimiento."  
  
"Bien, te desafío a ir a todas las clases durante dos semanas."  
  
Todos empezaron a reír y Yusuke se levantó desafiante. - "¡Eso no es un verdadero desafío!"  
  
"Si no te gusta ve, besa a Hiei."  
  
Yusuke se sentó rápidamente y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Kurama, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?"  
  
Kurama pensó por un momento. Yusuke estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Kurama le maldijo mentalmente y se prometió a sí mismo que se la devolvería. No podía negarse, porque entonces todos se darían cuenta de que pasaba algo, incluido Hiei. Atrevimiento sería peligroso, si Yusuke pensaba en algo loco, entonces estaría en problemas. Eso dejaba... - "Verdad."  
  
"Dinos quién te gusta como más que un amigo."  
  
Kurama tenía que hacer algo. Deseó poder escapar. Cualquier elección, castigo o desafío, todos lo sabrían. Al menos con el castigo tenía una mejor oportunidad de que Hiei no se diera cuenta. Después de todo, era sólo un juego.  
  
"No." - respondió simplemente.  
  
"Castigo." - le recordó Yusuke. Todos miraron atentamente, sin respirar.  
  
Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron mientras Kurama se aproximaba. Estaba paralizado. "Muévete." - se dijo a sí mismo, pero no pudo. Kurama tomó con cuidado la barbilla de Hiei en su mano. Sus ojos parecían decir algo, parecían rogar. Entonces él bajó su cabeza y dio un suave y afectuoso beso en la mejilla de Hiei.  
  
Por un momento todo permaneció en silencio. El mundo pareció desvanecerse cuando Kurama se alejó. Después la fastidiosa risa de Kuwabara llenó el aire y Hiei salió fuera de su trance. Empujó a Kurama un poco demasiado fuerte y éste cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei había desaparecido.  
  
Yusuke golpeó a Kuwabara en la cabeza, después fue a ayudar a Kurama. Éste se quejó y lo apartó, se levantó dolorido y se fue del templo.  
  
"No lo puedo creer." - decía Keiko - "¿Kurama y Hiei...?"  
  
"¿Qué?" - Kuwabara fue el único que no se dio cuenta.  
  
"Espero que estén bien." - susurró Yukina.  
  
~ ^*^ ~  
  
'Estúpido,... idiota... ningen...' Hiei dejó salir una serie de insultos en cada lengua que podía recordar mientras corría tan lejos como podía del templo. Ahora todos sabrían lo que sentía por Kurama, sobre todo Kurama. Hiei sabía que había dejado ver sus emociones en su cara. ¿Pero le podía culpar? Ese beso había sido lo que siempre había soñado. Kurama era maravilloso. A Hiei no le importaría hacerlo otra vez, esta vez en los labios, pero eso seguramente no pasaría jamás...  


*****************************************************************  


Holaaaa! Aquí tenéis otro fanfic traducido. Tengo que confesar que este me ha costado bastante y por si fuera poco tiene cuatro capítulos... sí, ya sé que dije que cogería uno cortito, pero es que éste me gustó mucho. Ahora a ver para cuando tengo la continuación... Dar las gracias a las personas que me han ayudado a traducirlo, entre ellas Vaslav y Toguro ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Pues nada, ahora os tocará tener paciencia con la segunda parte, porque ni siquiera he empezado a traducirla y como sea como la primera me va a dar algo...  
  
Ya no me enrollo más, sólo decir lo de siempre.  
  
Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
y si me dejáis un review os lo agradeceré muuuucho. ^o^  
  
^_^


	2. Capítulo 2

La música parecía arremolinarse en su cabeza como si estuviese viva. Un sonido de serpiente eso es lo que era. Kurama se dio cuenta de que le gustaba un poco esa sensación. La música era definitivamente disparatada, cantando sobre el dolor y la muerte y algo más, estaba murmurado en la letra. Pero él lo escuchó con una sonrisa adusta en su cara. Era una buena canción.  
  
"¿Quiere otra?" - le preguntó el camarero. Está bien, puede que Kurama tuviera que estar un poco bebido antes de que le empezara a gustar esa canción, pero no era como si estuviese totalmente perdido. Puede que sólo un poco.  
  
"Claro, ¿por qué no?" - ¿Estaba mascullando? No, debía de ser la música.  
  
Sonrió agradecido cuando el hombre volvió a llenar el vaso. Otra vez. Era divertido como el alcohol de los humanos podía funcionar. Unas pocas copas y ya estabas pensando las cosas más extrañas.  
  
"Esto es para revelarme contra ser el humano perfecto." - gritó Kurama a cualquiera que le pudiese oír. Luego tomó un largo trago.  
  
De alguna manera su copa estaba vacía otra vez. La miró fijamente preguntándose dónde podría haber ido la bebida. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que el club era demasiado ruidoso de todas formas. Habría jurado que la música estaba más baja al principio. Pagó al camarero algún dinero, aunque no sabría decir cuánto, y luego se fue del club; la música-serpiente aún daba vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Tararareando la hipnótica melodía, Kurama se preguntó donde iba a ir. No podía ir a casa, porque si su madre le veía así, ella... Bueno, digamos que no sería capaz de soportar la idea de que él estuviese bebido. ¡E imaginad si supiera el porqué! Entonces tuvo una idea. Podía ir a casa de Yusuke. Seguramente a su madre no le importaría o ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Demonios, puede que ni estuviera en casa y si lo estaba eso querría decir bebidas gratis. Sonaba como una buena idea, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le estaba intentando recordar que estaba enfadado con Yusuke. ¿Enfadado con un buen amigo como él? ¿Cómo podía ser?  
  
De alguna manera, sus pies le llevaron hasta la casa de Yusuke. Sonriendo con orgullo llamó a la puerta. Yusuke contestó y ahogó un grito cuando vio a Kurama.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas? He estado llamando a tu casa todo el día. Hay algo que deberías saber sobre..." - se calló cuando vio el estado de Kurama. - "Uh, Kurama estás borracho."  
  
"¡No!" - dijo él defensivamente. Después bajó la voz. - "Está bien, lo estoy, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Eso arruinaría mi reputa-a-ación."  
  
Yusuke le ayudó a entrar y a sentarse en el sofá. - "Ahora, ¿por qué demonios te fuiste a beber? Sé que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido para emborracharte por accidente."  
  
"¡Soy Youko Kurama! ¡Pue-edo hacer lo que quiera y beber ta-anto como quiera!" - masculló - "y... y..." - frunció el ceño pensando.  
  
Yusuke suspiró. - "Mañana te encontrarás fatal."  
  
"Puedo soportar un poco de alcohol, Yusuke."  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero algo me dice que has bebido algo más que un poco."  
  
"Bueno, no creo que te concierna." - Kurama se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla.  
  
"Estás en mi casa."  
  
"¡Ya lo veo! - rió levantándose. Debió haberlo hecho demasiado rápido, tan pronto como se puso en pie cayó al suelo. Yusuke fue hacia él y vio que se había desmayado. - "Fíjate en lo que ha sido del poderoso Kurama." - dijo Yusuke. - "Ahora debo cuidar de tu estupidez."  
  
Yusuke lo levantó y lo puso encima de la cama. Después cogió una manta y cubrió a su amigo.  
  
"Hablaremos mañana, entonces." - susurró.  
  
~ ^*^ ~  
  
De la primera cosa que fue consciente fue de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Luego sintió la más incómoda sensación en su estómago. Hacía ruido rebeldemente y Kurama sintió que debía ir al baño enseguida. Se levantó a pesar del dolor que causó y de repente quedó desconcertado. ¿Dónde estaba? No importaba, iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Olvidando la idea del baño se agarró a una papelera y pasó una considerable cantidad de tiempo vaciando su estómago.  
  
"Ah, entonces estás despierto." - dijo Yusuke entrando en la habitación.  
  
Kurama gimió y se sentó, cerrando los ojos. ¿La casa de Yusuke? ¿Cómo diablos se las había apañado para llegar hasta aquí? Decidió que eso no le importaba. El dolor en su cabeza era demasiado intenso como para preocuparse de esas cosas.  
  
"No puedo creer que te emborracharas, Kurama. Nunca me esperé eso de ti." - continuó Yusuke.  
  
¿Borracho? Entonces Kurama recordó el bar. 'Oh, Inari!!' - pensó. Debió perder los papeles la otra noche. Apenas podía recordar algo después de su segunda copa de sake. Gimió otra vez, disgustado consigo mismo.  
  
Yusuke continuó hablando sin hacer caso de los gemidos de Kurama.  
  
"Supongo que es comprensible con toda la tensión emocional que estás sufriendo. Quiero decir, que no debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de sentimientos humanos. Pero aún así, emborracharse no es la solución. Sólo hará que tus problemas empeoren."  
  
"¿Te callarás?" - dijo Kurama haciendo una mueca de dolor. Necesitaba ir a casa y escapar del discurso de Yusuke.  
  
"Mira, Kurama." - dijo Yusuke sentándose. - "Te lo iba a decir ayer, pero te desmayaste antes de que tuviese oportunidad" - buscó las palabras adecuadas. - "Verás, en la fiesta, cuando besaste a Hiei..."  
  
"No tengo tiempo para esto, Yusuke." - Kurama no quería oír lo que tenía que decirle. Fue un error mezclar a Yusuke en este asunto, en primer lugar. No necesitaba ser arrastrado más hondo. Kurama se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
"¡Kurama!" - gritó Yusuke. - "¡Estás olvidando lo más importante! Estás tan absorto en tus propias emociones, puedes ver lo que pasa en tu cara!"  
  
Kurama se paró, su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Yusuke continuó.  
  
"Cuando besaste a Hiei, él tenía la mirada más extraña... Puede que no lo sepas, pero Hiei siente algo por ti."  
  
"Lo siento Yusuke, pero necesito una aspirina. Gracias por cuidar de mi esta noche." - Kurama se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
Poco a poco hizo su camino de vuelta de casa de Yusuke. 'Debo tener una pinta horrible.' - pensó para sí mismo. Pasó una mano por su pelo, estaba más enredado de lo que hubiese podido imaginar y su ropa estaba toda arrugada. Además, con cada paso que daba un dolor agudo le punzaba en la cabeza. La única cosa que Kurama quería era una buena aspirina y su cómoda cama.  
  
Mientras caminaba, sin hacer caso a las miradas de la gente, percibió una familiar y oscura energía espiritual en un árbol cercano. Hiei. Su cabeza le dolió más al pensarlo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kurama se dirigió al árbol y llamó a Hiei. Éste bajó del árbol, vio a Kurama y empezó a correr. Kurama en una fracción de segundo vio una imagen borrosa que empezaba a desvanecerse. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a perseguirlo.  
  
"¡Hiei! Hiei, ¿puedes esperarte un momento?" - Kurama continuó corriendo, pero el dolor le impidió acelerar. Entonces, dándose por vencido se dejó caer en el suelo y gritó. "¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras!"  
  
Entonces Hiei se paró y miró a Kurama desde unos pasos de distancia.  
  
"¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?" - le preguntó.  
  
"Eso no importa. Nada de eso importa. Dios, ¡maldita sea, Hiei!" - gritó Kurama, con la cabeza en sus manos. - "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haber hecho que te fueras la otra noche. Siento que Yusuke y los demás se divirtieran gastándonos la broma de nuestra vida. Siento haber tenido que besarte. Siento que te sintieras tan avergonzado y te fueras." - su tono continuó subiendo. Estaba gritando tanto como sus pulmones le permitían, echando fuera todas sus emociones. - "¡Mi cabeza me está matando!¡Es todo culpa tuya, Hiei! Tú me has echado a perder. ¡Es por ti que me emborraché y es por ti que me siento tan mal!"  
  
Hiei sólo parpadeó cuando Kurama continuó. - "Y sé que tú también lo sientes. ¡Sientes haber estado involucrado conmigo y mis estúpidas emociones humanas!" - bajó un poco la voz - "No puedo creer que esté pasando por esto por un beso. ¡Y en la mejilla nada menos!" - antes de que Hiei pudiese pensar, ni mucho menos responder, Kurama fue primero que él, susurrando. - "Aunque esto empeore, debería al menos besarte realmente." - A continuación, Kurama acercó a Hiei. Tomó la barbilla de Hiei en su mano, forzándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Luego, Kurama puso sus labios en los de Hiei.  
  
El beso fue apasionado. Kurama bebió hambriento de la boca de Hiei, saboreando la pasión entre ellos. Hiei respondió al beso, despacio al principio, pero luego vorazmente. Acercó a Kurama con fuerza. Podían sentir latir el corazón del otro contra sus propios pechos, mientras se aferraban al otro, como si temiesen no poder estar cerca de nuevo. Kurama hizo más intenso el beso, su propio corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que él había pensado posible.  
  
Había sido todo lo que siempre soñó. Hiei era tan cálido, tan tentador y tan delicioso. No quería dejarle ir nunca. Quería flotar en las nubes con Hiei para siempre en sus brazos. Este era el momento que había deseado. Lo había querido durante mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado.  
  
Debido a la falta de aire los dos se separaron. Ambos estaban sin aliento, jadeando por aire. Ambos corazones estaban latiendo igual de rápidos. Ambos estaban envueltos en un aire de asombro, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro sin decir nada.  
  
Los ojos de Hiei se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin una palabra, huyó de Kurama otra vez, desapareciendo.  
  
Kurama parpadeó buscando a Hiei, mirando el lugar donde Hiei acababa de estar. Su mente reproducía el beso una y otra vez y Kurama sólo parpadeaba, sus emociones aturdidas. Estaba lleno de total incredulidad y conmoción.  
  
Confuso y desconcertado, Kurama se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado Hiei. '¿Qué hice?' - pensó. - 'Hiei... A Hiei no le gustó el beso y ahora me odia. ¿qué he hecho? No debí besarle. Nunca debí escuchar a Yusuke, ahora Hiei conoce mis sentimientos. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.'  
  
'¿Quién soy yo para pensar que puedo besarle?'  
  
Empezó a caminar, con los hombros caídos y cabizbajo. Estaba avergonzado y deprimido. 'Soy un humano asqueroso...'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hasta aquí la segunda parte. Espero que esta también os haya gustado y me haya quedado bien. Ahora empezaré la tercera parte ^_^  
  
Agradecer a Shirubi, Keiko y Laura que me hayan dejado un review ^^U muchas gracias!!!  
  
Lo de siempre, cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
Hasta pronto!!! ^_^  
  
y ya sabéis si me dejáis un review... ^o^ 


	3. Capítulo 3

Yusuke hojeaba rápidamente los canales en la televisión. No había nada interesante. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Kurama se fue y empezaba a impacientarse. Kurama tenía que avanzar posiciones hacia Hiei antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o nunca acabarían juntos. El amor podía ser tan estúpido a veces. Estaban dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Ahora que lo pensaba, era como una patética telenovela. Excepto que afectaba dos chicos, un poco divertido si se pensaba.  
  
No podía olvidar la cara de sus amigos cuando vieron a Kurama besar a Hiei. Los ojos de Hiei se habían ensanchado y mostraron pura emoción. Deseaba a Kurama y eso era evidente. Y Kurama siempre era un libro abierto. El dolor en sus ojos fue tan visible cuando Hiei le empujó. Todos quienes estuvieron presentes vieron las emociones en los dos. Todos menos Kuwabara, pero Yukina se lo había explicado.  
  
Yusuke se rió entre dientes. Entonces oyó llamar a la puerta y fue a abrir. Frente a él estaba Kurama, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía mucho mejor que esa mañana. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su cara.  
  
"Hola, Yusuke." - dijo simplemente, sin moverse.  
  
"Hey Kurama, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
"Bueno," - empezó Kurama - "seguí tu consejo e hice un movimiento hacia Hiei."  
  
Los ojos de Yusuke se abrieron sorprendidos. - "¿De verdad? Entra, podemos hablar de ello."  
  
"Realmente no hay mucho que decir." - pero se dejó llevar a dentro. Se sentó en el sofá. Yusuke le ofreció te, pero él lo rechazó educadamente.  
  
Yusuke se sentó a su lado. - "Bueno, empieza."  
  
"Como ya sabes, estaba un poco desorientado cuando me fui de aquí." - Yusuke asintió. - "Mi cabeza me estaba matando y estaba atrapado en mis emociones. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando sentí la energía espiritual de Hiei. Le llamé, pero él corrió. Yo, no queriendo perderle otra vez, le perseguí. Al final conseguí que se parase." - Kurama hizo una ligera pausa.  
  
"Entonces exploté, dejando salir todos mis sentimientos, todo lo que había reprimido dentro. Y entonces le besé."  
  
Yusuke se movió hacia delante un poco, completamente interesado.  
  
"Hiei también me besó. Oh, fue maravilloso, Yusuke. Parecía que todo lo que había soñado se estuviera haciendo realidad. Él me respondió. Todo estaba bien." - Kurama se detuvo entonces y no continuó.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?" - preguntó Yusuke.  
  
"No realmente. Quiero decir, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estamos juntos."  
  
"¿Lo hiciste?" - exclamó Yusuke. - "¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Lo ves, tenía razón después de todo. ¡Felicidades!"  
  
Kurama todavía tenía esa extraña expresión. No mostraba ninguna emoción, casi perdido. - "Sí, es genial. De todas maneras, la verdadera razón por la cual he venido aquí es para invitarte a la boda."  
  
"¿La qué?" - Yusuke se dio cuenta de que su voz había subido de tono.  
  
"Sí, la celebraremos dentro de dos semanas."  
  
"Kurama, no puedes estar hablando en serio." - Yusuke no podía borrar la sorpresa de su cara.  
  
"Tienes razón. No estoy hablando en serio." - Kurama estaba actuando muy diferente a lo que Yusuke había visto hasta entonces. - "Nada de lo que he dicho era en serio."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Hice caso de tu consejo, Yusuke. Fui, le confesé mis sentimientos a Hiei y le besé. Entonces, Hiei me dejó. Me odia, me odia completamente."  
  
"Espera." - Yusuke se levantó y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. - "Eso no puede ser verdad, Kurama."  
  
"Todo esto es increíblemente estúpido. ¡Mírame! ¿Es este el Kurama que conoces? ¿Soy la misma persona de la que te hiciste amigo? ¿Aún soy ese perfecto estudiante? ¿Soy todavía ese valeroso Youko?" - Kurama permaneció apático, sólo miraba a Yusuke con sus brillantes verdes ojos.  
  
"Kurama, tú..."  
  
"¡No!" - le interrumpió Kurama. Se levantó y se acercó a Yusuke. Sus ojos desprendían ira. - "No puedes saber quién soy. Yo no sé quién soy. ¡Él me arruinó! Tú me hiciste creer que había una posibilidad, Yusuke. Y no la había. Ahora, mi corazón está roto, yo estoy roto. No volveré a ser el mismo otra vez." - se giró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. - "Voy a intentar encontrarme otra vez. Voy a alejarme de Hiei."  
  
Yusuke se quedó sin palabras y vio a Kurama salir de la casa. Lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo. Eso había sido espeluznante. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía haber provocado este lío. No podía ser culpa suya... ¿o sí? Todo lo que sabía era que Kurama no se había comportado con él de esa manera antes. Vagamente, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos oyó el sonido de la televisión.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Desde un gran árbol, Hiei miraba a Yukina. Era tan delicada, tan inocente. Estaba dando de comer a los pájaros fuera del templo de Genkai con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, engañándolos dulcemente a comer. Ella era muy feliz y Hiei lo sabía. Por eso, él no rompería es felicidad diciéndole que él era su hermano. Ella continuaría esa búsqueda imaginaria. No quería herirla.  
  
Antes que pensar en su relación con Yukina, Hiei se encontró preguntándose si ella sabría lo que era el amor. Sus sentimientos hacia ese estúpido y ruidoso ningen, Kuwabara, no podían ser amor, ¿o sí? Ella definitivamente se preocupaba por él y él por ella, ¿pero estaba el amor involucrado?  
  
De todas formas, ¿qué era el amor? Hiei no estaba seguro de saberlo. Hace mucho tiempo, Hiei se prometió que nunca se enamoraría. Porque el amor fue lo que le llevó al mundo. Y el amor causó que él fuera el niño prohibido, condenado a estar solo. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca se encerraría en tal trampa. Nunca.  
  
Kurama cambió todo eso. Entró en su vida con esa actitud vanidosa de zorro tan suya, tomándole el pelo y tentando. Kurama cuidó de él y se hizo su amigo, derrumbando algunos de los muros que Hiei pasó tanto tiempo formando. Haciendo así que Hiei se sintiera seriamente atraído hacia él. Kurama era hermoso, pero no fue sólo la belleza lo que le gustaba, había algo más profundo. Algo que conducía a Hiei hacia él, algo que hacía sufrir su corazón. Era eso lo que dejaba a Hiei terriblemente confundido.  
  
Ese beso había sido maravilloso. Hiei inconscientemente acarició sus labios, el recuerdo del sabor de Kurama todavía persistía. ¿Kurama le quería? El zorro se había emborrachado por él, ¿pero eso realmente significaba algo? Kurama le había besado, abrazado fuertemente. Había habido algo allí, Hiei estaba seguro de ello, pero ¿Kurama le quería?  
  
Todavía más, ¿Hiei quería a Kurama?  
  
'Maldito seas, zorro. Por confundirme.' - pensó Hiei. Miró hacia abajo para mirar a Yukina otra vez, pero se había ido. Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Necesitaba hablar con él. No había manera de que pudiese evitar esto. Su corazón le dolía más a cada minuto. Necesitaba averiguar que era lo que Kurama sentía de verdad por él. Sólo entonces sería capaz de descubrir sus propios sentimientos.  
  
Se marchó del templo de Genkai hacia la casa de Kurama. Se sentó en el árbol de fuera y examinó la casa en busca de la energía espiritual de Kurama. Nada. Suponiendo que Kurama había salido, Hiei decidió que esperaría un rato.  
  
Dos horas pasaron y seguía sin haber rastro de Kurama. Hiei empezaba a impacientarse, así que decidió buscarlo él mismo. Buscó por todas las calles, pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún sitio. - 'No puede estar en ese estúpido lugar ningen donde siempre va. Kurama me dijo que sólo iba en verano.' - pensó Hiei. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Kurama?  
  
Mientras Hiei buscaba, vio a Kuwabara que se dirigía hacia el templo de Genkai. Aunque no quería, Hiei le preguntó si había visto a Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara frunció el ceño, pensando. - "No desde esa fiesta que hicimos para Yusuke y Keiko. Pero no era Kurama del todo, es..." - pero Hiei ya se había ido. - "Enano estúpido." - masculló Kuwabara y continuó su camino.  
  
Hiei corrió hacia casa de Yusuke y entró deprisa una vez Yusuke abrió la puerta. Yusuke sonrió, un poco nervioso, pero le saludó.  
  
"¿Dónde está Kurama?" - preguntó Hiei, ignorando las preguntas de Yusuke sobre cómo estaba y que había de nuevo.  
  
"Uh, Hiei, creo que será mejor que te sientes. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas."  
  
Hiei le miró. - "Tan sólo habla."  
  
Yusuke asintió y le explicó todo lo que sabía, desde la confesión de Kurama, su plan del beso, hasta Kurama borracho. - "Él continuó hablando de lo mucho que tú le odiabas y dijo que tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo o algo así. Hiei, él de verdad te quiere."  
  
"Yo... yo no quería decir..." - empezó Hiei, no sabiendo qué decir. Kurama realmente le quería y él le había hecho pensar que le odiaba. - "¿Dónde está?" - preguntó Hiei, avergonzado por sus acciones. No quería actuar como lo hizo, pero todo había pasado demasiado deprisa.  
  
"No lo sé. Le pregunté a su madre, pero me dijo que se había ido de viaje para continuar estudiando o algo así. Me dijo que volvería antes de que las clases empezaran." - dijo Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Hiei frenéticamente buscó en su mente una idea de donde localizar a Kurama. Entonces se le ocurrió. - "¡Koenma!" - se marchó sin decir nada más.  
  
Kurama debía haberle dicho a Koenma dónde podrían encontrarlo. Si Koenma necesitaba a los detectives espirituales por alguna emergencia, él tenía que saber donde localizar a Kurama. Hiei se dio prisa y llegó a su oficina. Entrando bruscamente, inmediatamente le preguntó dónde estaba Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, qué te trae por aquí?" - preguntó Koenma.  
  
"Te he preguntado dónde está Kurama. Ahora dímelo."  
  
Koenma se encogió en su asiento, intentando esconderse detrás del montón de papeles de su escritorio. - "Lo siento, pero le dije que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Parecía muy disgustado."  
  
Hiei gruñó y se abalanzó hacia delante. - "Dímelo, a no ser que te guste la idea de ser quemado vivo."  
  
"Le aseguré que no..."  
  
Fue interrumpido por Botan, quien entró en la habitación diciendo. - "Koenma, ¿Kurama dijo cuándo volvería de Nueva York?" - Koenma se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio. Entonces, Botan vio a Hiei y ahogó un grito. Hiei mostró una ligera sonrisa y se fue.  
  
"Lo... lo siento, Príncipe Koenma. No sabía que él estaba aquí." - tembló Botan.  
  
Koenma suspiró profundamente. - "Bueno, puede que esos dos puedan finalmente arreglar las cosas."  
  
~^*^~  
  
Cinco lugares. Hiei había estado en cinco diferentes lugares de esa zona llamada 'Nueva York' y aún no había encontrado a Kurama. La zona donde estaba ahora era la peor, había demasiados ningen en todas partes. Era muy difícil concentrarse con todo su jaleo. Y había desechado la idea de caminar entre ellos definitivamente. Se empujaban unos a otros, gritando dentro de esas pequeñas máquinas y corrían a todas partes donde iban. Hiei sabía que tenía que encontrar a Kurama pronto o perdería la paciencia.  
  
Por fin, cuando estaba a la mitad de un gran parque y el sol se estaba poniendo, Hiei captó en el viento la energía espiritual de Kurama. Le llevó a un edificio muy alto donde había muchos ningen. Hiei rápidamente subió por el edificio, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, y aterrizó en el alféizar del piso número diecisiete. La ventana estaba abierta y Hiei entró, asegurándose de no hacer ruido.  
  
Del lavabo salió Kurama, vestido sólo con un albornoz y su pelo mojado. No vio a Hiei y estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para notar su energía. Con un suspiro se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a leer un libro. Hiei le observó por un momento. Kurama parecía tan triste. No estaba sonriendo y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Parecía tan... solo.  
  
"Kurama." - la voz de Hiei rompió el silencio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Y así se acaba la tercera parte. ¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora ya sólo queda la cuarta y ya estará acabado.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review! ^_^  
  
Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
(Supongo que no hace falta que os diga nada de los reviews, os lo sabréis de memoria ^^U)  
  
Hasta pronto! 


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el beso y su desilusión, y Kurama podía decir que se sentía mejor. Por supuesto, todavía sentía dolor cada vez que pensaba en Hiei y su oportunidad perdida, pero las vacaciones habían sido suficiente para apartar de su mente esas cosas. Al menos parcialmente. Todavía había veces que se perdía en el espacio, meditando cómo gravemente lo echó a perder y cómo Hiei no volvería a ser el mismo con él, otra vez. Kurama todavía soñaba con él por las noches, pero estaba progresando, aunque fuese lentamente. El viaje lejos de Hiei era justo lo que necesitaba. Sólo esperaba poder ser capaz de superar lo del demonio de fuego para cuando la escuela empezase u otra misión surgiera.  
  
Kurama decidió que tomaría un agradable y relajante baño para liberarse de la tensión que otro de sus recuerdos sobre Hiei le había producido. Se deslizó dentro de la bañera y encendiendo un incienso de rosas, se estuvo hasta que el agua se enfrió. Sintiéndose refrescado salió fuera de la bañera, pensando en que podría ir a comer fuera a ese restaurante que vio ayer.  
  
Mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla no pudo evitar pensar en Hiei. - 'Estoy destrozado emocionalmente a causa de todo esto. Debo ser un ejemplo patético de mi especie.' - pensó mientras se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos. - '¡Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo! Ese horrible y temperamental youkai robó mi corazón como nadie lo había hecho antes.'  
  
Ahogado por sus pensamientos, Kurama supuso que olvidaría la cena y todo lo demás y haría algo para quitarse de la cabeza a Hiei. La lectura parecía una buena distracción. Así que se dejó caer en su cama con un libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Había leído cuatro frases cuando una voz rompió el silencio.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Completamente sobresaltado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia, Kurama saltó de la cama e inmediatamente se preparó para atacar. La alarma pronto se volvió incredulidad y shock cuando vio una pequeña y muy familiar figura salir de la oscuridad. Kurama ahogó un grito y desesperadamente buscó una ruta de escape. ¿Qué hacía Hiei en su habitación?  
  
"Necesitamos hablar." - dijo Hiei, acercándose. Kurama retrocedió al oír su tono de voz.  
  
"Estúpido." - se dijo Kurama. - "¡Deja de estar tan asustado!"  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó Kurama, tomando asiento y volviendo a su lectura. Bueno, al menos pretendiéndolo.  
  
"¿Vas a hablar conmigo?"  
  
Kurama resopló severamente. "¿Hay algo de que hablar?" Si tienes que decir algo, hazlo. Pero date prisa, estoy ocupado."  
  
Después de eso no hubo respuesta por parte de Hiei, Kurama miró hacia arriba y vio que Hiei estaba más cerca que antes. - "¿Qué sientes por mí, zorro?" - Esos ojos rojos como la sangre parecían quemar el alma de Kurama.  
  
Un ligero silencio pasó. Incapaz de mentir, a Kurama le bastó con decir, - "No creo que eso tenga importancia."  
  
"¡Maldita sea, Kurama! ¡Deja ya de jugar!" - miró con furia, Hiei.  
  
"No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Hiei." - Kurama volvió a su libro. - "Si es sobre el beso, deberías saber que lo que está hecho, hecho está y nada puede cambiar eso. Qué sentimientos pueda tener ya no importa. Todo se determinó con ese beso y tú tomaste tu decisión." - Kurama no estaba seguro que eso tuviese mucho sentido. Por la forma en que Hiei le estaba mirando, supuso que no, pero eso no importaba mucho. Estaba pasando un rato muy difícil intentando esconder sus emociones y no perder la calma.  
  
"¿Quiere decir eso que es demasiado tarde?" - la voz de Hiei era casi un susurro y Kurama no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierto al oír su tono melancólico. Hiei avanzó unos pasos y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Kurama. Una sensación de hormigueo recorrió la espina de Kurama y se apartó.  
  
Hiei se dio la vuelta a punto de marcharse y dándose por vencido, pero Kurama por fin retiró sus barreras. - "¿Por qué?" - se atascó en la palabra.  
  
"¿Por qué, qué?" - Hiei continuó de espaldas a Kurama.  
  
Kurama sintió sus lágrimas a punto de salir y se limpió los ojos furioso. - "¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedes tan sólo dejarme en mi miseria en lugar de venir aquí para herirme todavía más?"  
  
Los rojos ojos de ensancharon y la boca de Hiei se abrió ligeramente, como si fuese a decir algo, pero permaneció en silencio.  
  
"Te he amado durante mucho tiempo y ya no puedo hacer frente a esto. Primero, en esa estúpida fiesta, te besé en la mejilla y tú me apartaste de ti. No pude soportarlo. Estaba seguro que te había alejado para siempre. Después, cuando mi cabeza me daba vueltas por culpa de una resaca, te encontré y te besé y... maldita sea, ese fue el mejor beso inesperado que he experimentado jamás... y tú respondiste. Entonces te marchaste, así, sin una palabra. Estaba seguro que me odiabas, ¡sin embargo aquí estás! Me estás confundiendo y estoy atrapado en un torbellino emocional, así que por favor, ¡¿me harías el favor de decirme qué es lo que quieres?!"  
  
Hiei se acercó a Kurama y susurró en su oído tres palabras que dejaron a Kurama sobrecogido. - "Lo siento mucho." - y se fue.  
  
Después de lo que parecieron horas, Kurama salió de su estupefacción. - "¿Acaso dijo que lo sentía?" - dijo mirando al techo, como si éste tuviera la respuesta. Dejando el libro a un lado, Kurama se metió en la cama y ocultó su cara en la almohada. - "¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué le besé? ¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?!" - exclamó angustiado, haciendo lo que podía para retener sus lágrimas.  
  
Estando agotado emocionalmente, cayó en un abismo de sueño.  
  
Kurama se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente. No se sentía como si las cosas se estuviesen arreglando, a pesar de todo el dolor del que se había desecho, había vuelto a despertarse con la visita de Hiei. Medio dormido se limpió los ojos y se levantó, intentando ir hacia el baño, con la cabeza nublada. Mientras caminaba puso el pie sobre algo increíblemente duro y aulló de dolor, casi cayéndose al suelo. Se agachó para mirar qué era y ahogó un grito, sorprendido. Una perla negra, brillando a la luz del sol, yacía en el duro y blanco suelo. Kurama la recogió y la acercó a su corazón.  
  
¿Eso quería decir que Hiei realmente le quería? '¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo bien?' - gritó su mente. - 'Hiei, ¿tú me quieres? Por favor vuelve... te necesito... Hiei... te quiero.' - miró la perla otra vez, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Ahí estaba, en sus manos. Prueba de que era verdad. Hiei sentía algo por él.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Estoy aquí, Kurama."  
  
Kurama se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, Hiei estaba allí, a meros pasos de distancia. Esta vez, Kurama no pudo contenerse, no podía esperar más. Se abalanzó hacia delante y asió a Hiei en un firme abrazo. - "Te quiero Hiei. Siento mucho haber sido tan duro, es sólo que..."  
  
Hiei le silenció con un beso divino. Al separarse acarició la mejilla de Kurama, secando las lágrimas. - "Shhhhh..." - Avanzó, besando a Kurama otra vez. Pasó un mano por el pecho descubierto de Kurama.  
  
"Hiei." - Kurama sonrió, con brillo en sus ojos. - "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto?"  
  
"Tanto tiempo como yo." - contestó Hiei, evitando la expresión de asombro de Kurama besando continuamente su torso.  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~  
  
Hiei observaba a Kurama mientras dormía, acurrucado a su lado. Sonreía levemente mientras se acercaba más al youko. Se sentía en paz. Amaba a Kurama con todo su corazón y sabía que ahora que le tenía, no le iba a dejar marchar nunca. - "Hiei," - Kurama murmuró, abriendo un ojo. - "¿Ya estás despierto?"  
  
"Hn." - contestó Hiei mientras admiraba la belleza de Kurama.  
  
"Ya sabes," - Kurama dejó ir un enorme bostezo. - "Pasaremos todo el verano aquí, solos..." - Kurama le tomó en sus brazos y rozó sus labios con los de Hiei. - "¿No es maravilloso?"  
  
Hiei cerró los ojos. Sí, desde luego iba a ser maravilloso. Pero antes de que se dejase llevar por la euforia, Hiei tenía que decírselo. Media noche había estado pensándolo y ahora que lo sabía tenía que decirlo. "Ai Shiteru, zorro." - fue casi inaudible, pero sabía que Kurama lo había escuchado.  
  
Aunque sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, Hiei podía ver la eufórica sonrisa que Kurama tenía en su cara. - "Yo también te quiero, Hiei. Siempre..."  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~  
  
Una semana antes del comienzo de la escuela, Kurama y Hiei volvieron a Tokio. Una vez se supo que habían vuelto y que por fin estaban juntos, el grupo organizó una fiesta en su honor. Por supuesto, requirió engañar a Hiei para que viniese, pero Kurama se había encargado de eso. Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, Hiei y hasta Koenma se sentaron juntos en el templo de Genkai, bebiendo sake y disfrutando de la compañía de los demás.  
  
"Venga, Hiei." - Kurama decía, mirando a los ojos del Koorime.  
  
"¡Kitsune no baka! ¡No lo haré delante de esta gente!" - Susurró Hiei, furioso.  
  
"Pero es una fiesta para nosotros. ¿No crees que debemos al menos hacer algo que demuestre que somos una pareja?"  
  
"Hn." - gruñó Hiei. - "¿Te estoy hablando, no?"  
  
Kurama empezó a hacer pucheros. "Pero me encanta esta canción. Venga, sólo un baile."  
  
"No."  
  
"De acuerdo." - suspiró Kurama. - "Si no quieres bailar..." - avanzó hacia delante, inesperado por Hiei, y le robó un apasionado beso. Todos observaron a los dos, sin aliento.  
  
Hiei apartó a Kurama después de un minuto y Kurama se rió. - "Gracias, cariño." - dijo para molestarlo, lamiéndose los labios.  
  
Yusuke vio eso con sonrisa retorcida. - "¿Veis?" - guiñó un ojo a la pareja. - "Si no hubiese sido por mi duro trabajo y mi experiencia en relaciones, vosotros dos no estarías juntos."  
  
Yusuke fue recompensado con dos frías y mortíferas miradas. Riendo nerviosamente, decidió cambiar de tema. - "Uh... ¿a qué podríamos jugar?"  
  
"¿Qué tal verdad o atrevimiento?"  
  
Hicieron falta Kurama y Yusuke para controlar a Hiei, y las suaves manos de Yukina, para evitar que cortara a Kuwabara en múltiples trozos.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pues como veis este es el final del fanfic. Este capítulo es el que más me gusta ^^U ¿Y a vosotros qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Ahora me tomaré unas vacaciones, durante un tiempo no voy a traducir ninguno más.  
  
Vuelvo a darles las gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review (o dos ^^) MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ^__^  
  
Me despido, aunque seguiré publicando los capítulos de 'Esperanza para el zorro' que traduce mi amiga.  
  
Hasta pronto!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
